


【绘希】神

by Muyooo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyooo/pseuds/Muyooo
Summary: 老文补档
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, 绘希





	1. Chapter 1

我在十二月初的寒冬里遇到了神。

我特意早起去上学路上的神社参拜，虽然天气不怎么令人愉快，正下着小雪，但为了自己能在这周的期中考能顺利通过，还是出了门。

我是学校的学生会会长，按理说不会对考试有任何担心，但是最近学生会需要处理的事情太多，以至于我没有时间复习。

家离学校很近，所以不要多少时间就到了目的地。我望着长长的台阶，叹了一口气，然后顺着阶梯小跑上去。

神社地面上的雪还没开始被清扫，没有什么人，冷冷清清的，虽然在这种天气里人们一般不会选择出行，但现在连一个巫女都没有就有些奇怪了。

但是我不怎么在意，毕竟巫女也是人。

冷空气肆意地灌进衣服里，我拉紧了脖子上的围巾。

我向前走了几步，但看见了不远处坐在屋檐下的女孩。

她紧紧抱住自己的身子，蜷成一团，闭着眼睛，似乎在熟睡着。雪花掉落在她的紫长发上，浑身感觉湿漉漉的。

这种环境下也能睡着吗？那是该有多令人惊叹的意志力啊。我疑惑着向她的方向走去。

走近了，看见她的睡颜，清秀而干净，在凛冽的寒冬里显得格外突兀，在某种意义上又特别相衬，好像雪花是为她而飘扬。

我蹲下身，手伸过去，搭在她的肩上，打算叫醒她。

“呐，你……”

话未说完，女孩这时突然睁开眼，看见我，敏感地向后面挪了挪。

纯粹的祖母绿色，好像一瞬间全世界都充斥着这温柔的色彩。

眼睛真好看啊，在被避开时，我唯一想到了这句赞美。

“抱歉，我……”

盯着她的时间似乎有些久，我开口想解释刚刚的无礼。

“有吃的么？”

她看着我，眼神中带着希冀，身子又微微倾向我。

大脑没多加思考，我立即从挎包里掏出今天唯一的便当，打开递给她。

“可能有点凉了，但将就一下吧。”

她朝我露出好看的笑容，不客气地接住。指尖相触的时候，我感觉到微冷的温度。

可能是在寒冷里呆的太久了，她使用筷子的动作稍显僵硬，不过这也毫不妨碍她进食的速度。

她吃完后，乖乖地把便当盒收拾好，交还给我。

“不冷吗？”

我将空空的盒子塞进包里，问着。

“咱是神哦，所以一点都不会怕冷。”

酒足饭饱后的她，说出了这样奇怪的话。

神？她是被冻傻了吗？

我愣了一下，对她玩笑性质的言辞不以为意，把脖子上围着的围巾解下来，然后给她一圈一圈地戴好。

“神大人，别说假话了，看见你打冷颤了。”

我也许是犯蠢了，连自己都不明白为什么要给这个陌生女孩戴自己的围巾，明明自己都被冻得发抖。可是如果一想到她在寒冬里瑟瑟发抖，就觉得莫名的……心疼？

好奇怪的感觉。

她也被我的举动惊的呆在原地，随即反应过来后，就扑过来抱住我。

这种清凉的温暖使我一下子失神了，鼻尖蹭到她的发丝，嗅到了好闻的气味，不是香波的香味，而是更接近冬天和雪花的清新气味。

我慌乱地往后退了几步。说实话，她的身体柔软丰满，虽然自己真的有些享受她的拥抱，但我实在不太习惯过于亲密的肢体接触。

“希，咱叫希。”

耳边传来她压低的声音。她的名字，好温柔，就如同她的瞳色，似乎都泛着柔和的光。

“哦好，那你先放开我，我……”

“你好暖和啊，绘里亲。”

从这个素未谋面的女孩的口中听到了自己的名字。

“你……为什么知道我名字？”

“咱刚刚说了，咱可是神哦。”

她终于松开僵在原地的我，笑着对我说道。

无聊的玩笑，中二少女大概也就是这个样子了吧。

我猜想她也许跟我同校，因为我是学生会长，所以知道我的名字。

“我要走了，你也快点去上学。”

不想理会她的恶作剧，所以我整理好衣领，提起挎包，还算礼貌地给她道了再见，转身欲走。

“绘里亲来这里的事还没有做吧，不过没关系，期中考一定会顺利的。”

听见背后的她的话语，我停下脚步。如果说知道我的名字算是巧合的话，那又知道我本来目的的话，又算是什么呢？

我是无神论者，神，只不过是人类脑中和口中的产物而已。

“咱对于人类在想什么、想做什么一目了然，所以咱什么都知道。而且绘里亲好像比其他人更透明些，咱看得更清楚。”

我拉了拉身上的外套。

既然她什么都知道的话，那我就问些刁钻的问题好了。

“那我考试那天的天气怎么样？”

“啊，这种问题……”

她好像有些失落，蹲下身子，手伸进雪地里。

“早上的时候会有一点小雪，之后会停，只不过傍晚的时候又会开始下。”

期中考是后天，真的会如她所讲吗？有点期待呢。她应该是不会看天气预报之类的吧。

“那谢谢你了，神大人。”

从外套的口袋里掏出一颗糖放进她的手心里，算是回礼吧。

她盯着手心里的糖、一言不发，但眼眸里流着的温柔被我看的一清二楚。

  
  
  


————————————————

我在十二月初的寒冬里遇到了自诩神明的女孩，叫希。

她像这个冬天的雪一样、来的突然却又在意料之中。

神大人，等我下一次再有所求之事时，你还会在这里吧。

所以请不要离开，因为还有人并不是为祈祷而来，而是为你和你的存在。  
  
  


【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

希说的话也许可以相信。

期中考这天早上的小雪确实没有持续多久，考试也十分顺利，即使是在没有复习过的情况下。

六点多时我还呆在学生会室里，外面就开始下雪了。

她的所有被我当成玩笑的话都应验了。如果希真的如她所讲、是所谓的神明的话，那这个世界到底还存在着一些什么啊。

作为一个唯物主义者，因为那个奇怪女孩的一句话，居然开始对这个物质世界半信半疑了。

我心不在焉地处理完学生会工作，看着外面飘扬着的雪花，叹了一口气，现在还不是很想回家，干脆去神社看看吧。

离开学校就往神社那边走，然后再一鼓作气地跑上长长的台阶，上去之后稍微有些累。

撑着膝盖喘了几下，抬起头却看见希独自站在雪天里，望着天空、不知在想什么，脖子上还系着我之前给她的水蓝色围巾，但是身上只穿了件薄薄的外套。

我有点气恼，明明之前冷成那样，今天还死性不改。

“喂，你……”

我走过去打算好好地教育她一番，却看到她脸上残留着泪痕，刚刚还强势的我一下子慌了神。

“怎么哭了？”

我立即从外衣口袋里掏出纸巾，小心翼翼地给她擦拭面部。

“咱没哭……是雪化了留在脸上的。”

声音都还带着点颤抖，嘴却还是那么倔。

“好吧，神大人，既然没哭的话可以给我讲讲发生了什么吗？”

“绘里亲，你说神是不是必须要满足人们的祈愿？”

她又抛给我一个好像不相关并且很难回答的问题。

“不知道。”

这样说也许有点无礼，不过看她的样子似乎并没有把它放在心上。

“每天有很多很多的人到这里虔诚地祈祷，但我好像并没有给予他们一丁点好运。”  
“有一个母亲天天来这里为她病重的孩子祈福，可是她的孩子还是去世了。”  
“除了整天吃吃喝喝、游手好闲，我又能为那些相信我的人类做些什么呢？绘里亲，既然我什么都没有能力做，那我为什么又要存在于此呢？”

她的声音轻柔无力，却让我感到心痛。我盯着她一时不知道该说些什么才好，连好看的祖母绿色蒙上了一层悲伤的色彩。

“无论是人、还是神，或者有生命的一切，能存在于世、都是一件幸福的事。而你之所以要在这里，我想应该不是必须为了满足大家的请求，而是作为一种希望、人们愿意相信以及能暂时寄托痛苦的希望。”

我想自己大概也疯了，竟然完全接受这个女孩的说辞，并且还如此认真地回答她的问题。

不过是人也好，是神也罢，能在这世上的、都是十分幸运的。

希也好像恢复了精神，漂亮眼睛重新亮着光彩。

“绘里亲，考试怎么样？”

“挺顺利的……”

“看吧，我就说嘛。”

“那不是你的功劳。”

她凑过来黏住我，我使劲把她往旁边推了推。

“绘里亲，有件事想请你帮忙。”

“嗯？”

“咱想吃烤肉。”

“啊咧？”

  
【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

如果说遇到神明算是一个奇迹的话，那遇见对烤肉情有独钟的神应该就是奇迹的奇迹了吧。

我瞠目结舌地看着面前的少女扫荡了一盘又一盘的烤肉，我仿佛听见了自己的钱包君在哀嚎。

有这样吃白食还吃那么多的神明吗？为什么作为神最基本的高傲感都没有？

希终于吃完后，满足地靠在座椅上喝着麦茶，而我的碗基本上还是干净的。

“诶，你不吃么？”

“太油腻了。”

付了钱，我拿起挎包走出烤肉店，天已经完全黑了，气温也下降了很多。我现在只想早点回家，今天回家算是比较晚了点，不然回去后又会被母亲和妹妹问这问那的。

希跟上我，因为在温暖的室内呆的久的缘故，脸蛋红扑扑的显得很可爱。

“绘里亲和其他人不大一样呢。”

她不太礼貌地打量着从我们身边经过的行人，我伸手拍了拍她的脑袋示意她不要一直盯着别人看。

我也知道她指的是什么，因为金发碧眼在这片陆地上实在有些突兀，即使是在黑夜里。

“我的祖母是俄罗斯人，我算是个混血儿。”

“俄罗斯？在哪里呢，离日本远吗？”

“怎么说呢，虽然在地图上看中间只隔了一道海，但还是很遥远啊。”

“是吗，有日本冷吗？”

“嗯，冷得多了，毕竟那里靠近北极圈。”

我很小的时候就离开了俄罗斯，随父母来到日本。很多事情都不大记得了，俄罗斯在残存的记忆中好像也只剩下“冷”了。

“那里也有神吗？”

“既然你都存在的话，那么上帝也存在吧。”

我半开着玩笑说着，偏过头却看到希气呼呼的表情，随即我的挎包带被她扯住。

“喂，咱可是独一无二的。”

听到这样突然的宣言使我愣了一下，难道我的玩笑话被她当真了？

“好吧，你是你是......”

弱弱地回应了她，神明为什么还这么喜欢撒娇、闹别扭？

“希，既然你是神的话，为什么不在高天原呢？我在书里看到高天原是众神之居啊。“

“咱不一样。”

她极简略地回答了我的问题，看来我不能再深究下去了，虽然很是好奇希的来历。

“绘里亲，我们神虽然可以被人类看见，但因为存在感很低而不容易被察觉，但是你又是怎么注意到我的？”

原来她不容易被别人看到，我也理解了刚刚她为什么敢那么肆无忌惮的对别人指手画脚。

“冰天雪地里，只有你在那儿，要说看不见都很难吧。”

说实话，自己也搞不清楚，但在那时确实眼里只看见了她。

“是吗......”

  
之后的路程伴随着沉默，行人也越来越少，雪也还没有要停的迹象。很快我们就到了要分别的桥边，希要回神社的话是必须要过桥的。

“需要我送你回去吗？”

既然自己把她带出来，那么就应该承担余下的工作，虽然我自己也不怎么擅长应付黑夜。

“这应该是我该问你的吧？要我送你回去吗？”

她朝我眨着眼睛，像一个恶作剧得逞的小孩子。

什么啊，居然又被她看穿了。

我讨厌黑暗，害怕那种自己置身于黑暗中而不知所措的感受。今天街道上的路灯比原来暗了许多，希看出了我的恐惧。

太羞耻了，居然被别人知道了自己的软肋之处。果然跟神明待在一块太糟糕了，特别是像她这种爱捉弄人的神明。

“啊啦，绘里亲真的不害怕吗？”

她戏弄着我，手却伸过来拉住我。

突然贴上手掌的温暖以及这柔软细腻的触感，吓了我一跳。被家人以外的人牵手还是第一次。

“没关系，咱可是神啊。神，是要成为引导人们的光对吧？”

“即使没有办法成为所有人的光，只有你，也就足够了。”

  
【TBC】


	4. Chapter 4

  
临近平安夜，人们开始变得浮躁。早上通向学校的街道旁的商家早已布置好店门，到班上后，女孩子们也围在一起讨论着圣诞节要怎样怎样过。

对于圣诞节，我以前的时候是要回俄罗斯和祖母一起过的，只不过今年要毕业考了，加上最近要和二年级中新推选出的学生会干部交代工作，所以没法和父母回去。

前座的矢泽妮可和我都是不参与派，对这种话题都不怎么感兴趣。群聚式的交流我们都融入不了，所以我们俩反倒成为能交谈上的朋友。

不过，她今天也有些浮躁。

“呐呐，绘里，圣诞节回俄罗斯吗？”

下课时，她转过来问我。我一直以为她不会对这些节日感兴趣，之前还表现的很冷淡。毕竟女孩子嘛。

“不回。”

因为手上还忙着数学题所以不能分心，我简单地回答了她。

“那你是要和男朋友一起过吗？”

这人脑子里到底是装了多少杂七杂八的东西，可就是没有“学习”这两个字吗？

“我可没有那种东西，我还要回去陪亚里沙......对啦，你的那个一年级有钱小鬼呢，要和她一起过吗？”

刚刚还调侃着我的妮可突然间脸就红了起来。Хорошо，小绘里反杀成功。

“怎、怎么可能跟她啊......妮可我还必须回家照顾弟妹呢，才没有那么闲。”

妮可低着头，一副忧心忡忡的模样，显然心里面很想去吧。

“她有邀请你吗？”

“那个笨蛋，整天都是一副‘别来烦我’的表情，谁想管她......”

“其实是很想跟你一起吧，不过因为性格她不好意思向你开口而已，你主动一点就行啦。”

跟妮可讨论的女孩子，叫西木野真姬，家里开医院的。学生会干部很多次都提起过这个漂亮成绩优异但冷漠高傲的一年生。但仔细观察，却是个口是心非、容易害羞的好孩子。虽然不清楚妮可是怎么和她纠缠在一起的，但还是看得出她对妮可的真实态度。毕竟没有几个一年生整天没事敢在三年级这边晃来晃去。

“这种事、才不要妮可亲自开口，我可是前辈啊！”

哎，这两个人，麻烦死了。

我突然想到了希，那个一直生活在神社的女孩，表面上大大咧咧、无忧无虑的，但其实心里面藏了好多好多，就像积着长年的雪，永远不等春天将其全部融化。

日本的神明会过圣诞节吗？

这倒是让我很是好奇，干脆放学后到那边问问她好了。

等下，我刚刚居然有“邀请别人过圣诞节”的想法。不行不行，我和她的关系才没有那么好。

和希认识才不到一个月，有时候想起了才会到便利店买吃的给她，她也会很高兴。放学的时候去礼品店随便买个东西作为礼物送给她好了。

“喂，妮可，我问你，如果刚认识一个人没多久，想送她圣诞礼物，该买什么合适？”

听完我的话，她突然摁住我正在拿笔演算的手，严肃地看着我的眼睛。

“绘里，你恋爱了。”

狠狠地给了她一记手刀。

“本来就是嘛，哪有刚认识别人不久就想送礼物什么的......而且我发现最近你跑学校那边的神社挺勤的啊，难不成是喜欢上那里的巫女姐姐了吗？”

又给了她一记手刀。

“是补习班认识的一个女生。我只是看她挺可怜的，一个人来东京求学，身边又没什么亲戚朋友，况且她还帮过我，不想欠人情而已，不然谁会去搭理一个看起来挺可爱其实爱捉弄人又特麻烦的家伙啊。”

妮可揉着遭受两次重击的脑袋，对着我笑得诡异。

“绘里啊，能记住别人那么多特点，这就是恋爱的开始啊。”

————————————————————  
那个小个子的话像魔咒一般从下午到放学后都一直在我脑中回响。

怎么可能会对希有特殊的情感，只是稍稍有点在意罢了。在意完全不等同于喜欢啊，妮可那家伙怎么尽关注这些东西，如果能把关注点放在学习上的话，也不像现在这样岌岌可危了。

平安夜的快餐店很火爆，妹妹亚里沙从早上就开始提醒我放学后买鸡肉回来吃，也不知道她是从哪里听到在圣诞节吃炸鸡这个说法。

手机短信提示音响了，正是亚里沙：

“姐姐，今天被邀请去参加圣诞会，你买了的话就自己先吃哦：）”

看来今天真的要一个人待在家里了，不过终于能脱离这支排的长长的队伍了，这倒也无所谓。

那么，接下来该去哪儿呢？难得自由一回，暂时还不想回家，干脆去希那里吧。

我对着橱窗理了理有些凌乱的头发，然后改变方向，向神社那边走去。

————————————————————  
神社今天很冷清，大概是人们都到街上的缘故了吧。马上要到新年了，现在这边都很忙碌，每次过来时好像只有希无所事事。

我上去后，难得地看见她正拿着扫帚在清扫地上的雪。

“希，晚上好。”

“晚上好，绘里。”

她走近我，扯了扯我的袖子，望着市中心的方向，一脸疑惑。

“感觉今天的外面格外热闹呢。”

确实，从神社这里可以看到城区，车水马龙，灯火通明。

“今天很多人都在过圣诞节。”

“圣诞节？”

“不是日本本土的节日，是西方那边的，对于那边的人来说是非常重要的节日。不过今天是平安夜，明天才是真正的圣诞节。”

“是纪念谁的吗？”

“可以算是纪念他们心中的信仰吧......不过到日本这边就已经完全变成‘情人节’了。”

说完这话，我偷偷地瞟了希一眼。她好像没仔细听我的话，只是盯着最明亮的那片区域，“向往”二字完完全全写在她的脸色了。

唉，在心中叹了口气，我稍微向她那边靠了一点，轻声问：

“那......要一起过吗？”

她先是呆了一下，然后扬起嘴角，眼睛仿佛都在闪着光。

“好。”

  
  
  
  
  
【TBC】  



	5. Chapter 5

今晚的东京本应寒冷，可在彩灯的铺垫中显得温暖了许多。

希似乎一直被特别修饰的东京塔吸引着，拉着我不停地往铁塔那个方向移动，那里已经被情侣们占据了，如果我和她去的话就显得太不合适了。

“希，不要乱跑。”

好不容易跟她讲清楚东京塔那边有多么混乱后才打消了她的念头，结果现在又不知被什么商家活动吸引过去了，我一边叮嘱着“小心点”，一边紧跟着她。

人实在是太多了，平安夜真的是除了情侣就是来抢购的大妈大叔，他们的战斗力实在超强，弄得人心惊胆战的。

“就这么喜欢人挤人的地方吗，希？”

她终于停下来，使劲点了点头，看起来很高兴。

“热闹才看得到人们的喜悦，作为神，要了解他们是因为什么而喜悦才行......况且咱难得下来一趟，要玩的尽兴才回去。”

被她的前半句稍稍有些感动，听完她的话感动又被生生咽了回去，说到底这家伙还是为了自己的私愿。不过我有些诧异，按照希的性子应该隔三差五跑下来晃，神社怎么可能束缚得了她。

“最近都不下来吗？”

“新年了嘛，要做各种各样的准备，而且最近被咱神社的神官盯得超紧，不方便。”

说完，她叹了口气，我还从未见过这样烦恼的希。说起来，去过几次神社，只见到了那里的巫女，还没怎么见到神官呢。

“我怎么没看见过你神社的神官？”

“是个超古板的小鬼，严格死了，遵奉什么武士道精神，不准我乱吃，又不准我乱跑，还整天在我耳边叨叨。”

所以说就赖上我了对吧？

“既然管你那么严，那天怎么你没饭吃？”

“那天”指的是我第一次遇见希、她一看见我就管我要食物的那一天。

“她回老家了，咱只好暂时靠睡觉来抵消饥饿感。”

别人回去了你就不能自己找点吃的吗？我突然有点同情她口中的那个神官，一定很辛苦吧。

“不要说这个啦......新年的时候绘里亲要过来吗？”

“应该会和家人来的......有什么事吗？”

“没有，咱只想好好听听绘里亲的愿望。”

她小声地说着，不知是真心的，还是又想到了什么捉弄我的鬼点子。

———————————————————  
广场上巨大圣诞树吸引住了希，她停下脚步，看了好一阵那颗挂着灯烛和装饰品的云杉树。

“这个节日是不是必须要这种树，一路上见了好多呢。”

“对，是这个节日的灵魂之一......"

原本还想继续给希解释圣诞树的由来，却看见不远处妮可和她那个傲娇小情人站在商场门口，我连忙拉着希往反方向走。

绝对、绝对不能被妮可看见，因为普通人注意不到希，所以在她眼里我肯定是一个人在这满是情侣的区域内游荡，回去之后又要被她调侃。不过话说回来，她也挺行的啊，早上还烦恼着，晚上就和心上人约会去了。

“怎么了，绘里亲？”

“没什么，看到了朋友而已。”

确认safe之后，我松开捏住她手腕的那只手，上面有一圈淡红色，我才意识到自己用力过猛了。

“对、对不起！”

“是因为我吗？”

“诶？”

“你躲开你的朋友，是因为我在身边的缘故吗？”

她的语气格外认真，同时好像还带着点沮丧。

“不是的，你误会了，希。我只是怕打扰到她们，毕竟当电灯泡不好吧。”

她没精打采地回答着“哦”，刚刚的兴致也在我愚蠢的举动后消失了，说实话，我宁愿看到她在恶作剧成功后的得意笑颜，也不想看见她有丝毫悲伤，何况是因为我。

“希在我身边总给我一种闲适的感觉，我喜欢你呆在我身边。”

糟糕，为了安慰她我居然说出了如此轻浮的话，但确实希在我身边我总是觉得时间会慢上一拍，那种感觉很温暖、很舒服。我的话好像也挺有效果——她脸红了。

“实在抱歉......作为补偿，你有没有想要的礼物，我买给你，只要我承担的起。”

“礼物？”

“人们互相送礼物是圣诞节的一个习俗......有没有想要的？”

“那这样的话，绘里亲喜欢吃什么？”

“嗯？我啊......巧克力吧。”

有点难以启齿，但我实在是喜欢吃巧克力，爱它已经到了无法自拔的地步，也因为这个，妮可时常取笑我“在怎么正经的表象下竟然还有颗少女心”。

“那我要那个。”

“哦，那好......”

虽然心里觉得奇怪，既然希要的话就买给她好了。Хорошо，街对面就有Royce的门店，感谢上帝，不需要挤商场了。

人有点点多，绝大部分是情侣，我尴尬地进去挑了一盒圣诞限定的生巧克力。

“圣诞快乐。”

我递给希，她欢喜地打开盒子，她拿出一颗，不过没有送进自己的嘴里，而是抵在我的嘴唇上。

我的身子被她突然的举动惊得僵直，巧克力浓郁的香气伴着她的清新气味飘进我的鼻腔。

“咱没有钱，所以没办法回礼。不过这颗巧克力就当是我的礼物吧。”

哪有拿了别人礼物又反送回来的情况啊......

但是心脏跳动得异常的快，我能感觉到全身都开始发热。我张嘴，把那颗沾着她指尖温度的巧克力含住。

巧克力在我口腔里快速融化，可可香弥漫至心底，第一次被甜得差点掉眼泪时，我终于发现了自己的一个秘密。

我好像真的喜欢上了希。

喜欢上了那个爱使小性子却温柔、总是为别人着想、真实得就像普通女孩的希。

【TBC】


	6. Chapter 6

圣诞节之后的几天，我一直处在恍惚阶段。

本来与希相处是很自然的，但是明白了自己的心意后，反倒有些畏畏缩缩了，做什么事情都顾虑更多。

自己责骂着自己的不争气，但还是不怎么敢面对她。她能看懂我的心思，即便是隐藏的再深的感情肯定也自然瞒不过他。

大晦日这天晚上，亚里沙早早地换好了和服，只等着零点那一刻。相反，我窝在被炉里，不是很想外出。

“姐姐——，起来了哦，不然人会很多的。”

想到之前有答应过希，我不情不愿地从温暖里抽离身子，违约实在是件失礼的事。

“姐姐不换衣服吗？”

“不啦，太耽误时间。”

我没精打采地回答着，亚里沙觉得奇怪，凑过来盯着我。

“明明之前就很兴奋的啊，今天怎么……姐姐是感冒了吗？”

“没有啦，我们快走吧。”

我在玄关处穿好鞋子，等待亚里沙拿她的手提包。的确，在新年时每个女孩子都想要好好打扮一番，大概我是唯一一个反例，身上还穿着旧衣服，人也死气沉沉。

亚里沙终于准备好了，我们与父母道别后，就出了门。

———————————————  
本要和亚里沙一起进神社参拜，结果遇见了她的朋友，我一个即将要踏入社会的人不怎么好意思混在她们其中，就让亚里沙先走了。

第一次见识到这座神社的热闹，因为拥挤，我不得不依着人群走了上去。

这么多人，希会在哪里呢？座位这座神社供奉的神，我想她也不会再如此重要的时段中溜掉。

到了手水舍用小水瓢舀了一些泉水，洗手、漱口，完毕之后就到了主殿那里。

向小木匣丢了一枚五元硬币，摇铃，深鞠躬、拍手、许愿。

“希望能顺利升学。”

这样的愿望没有什么意义——考试当然得靠自己，但应考生的话来这里祈祷的也只有这个了吧。

“还有，请这个神社的神明好好吃饭，少吃点垃圾食品。”

许下了另一个，我得意地笑了笑。

“绘里亲。”

嘈杂的人群中，我听到了希干净的嗓音，虽然吓了我一大跳。环顾四周，却没有看见她。

正寻思着他到底在哪里时，我闻到了这热闹气息中的一小点清冷的香味——那是专属于她的。我深吸一口气，尽量捕捉这空气中她所剩无几的味道，做完后才发现自己刚刚是有多痴汉。

顺着她独有的气味，我绕到了供奉殿的后面，是片很开阔的平地，种着樱花树，只不过现在没到该它开放的季节，树枝光秃秃的。

“绘里亲。”

她的呼唤近在耳前，看来我找对了。

暗地里骄傲自己奇妙的寻神技巧，我看过去——

好美。

她穿着我平生见到过的最华美的和服，紫发被梳成髻，祖母绿色瞳孔里再夜色中透着别样的光彩。

今晚的希不同于寻常，带着更多成熟的韵味。

她微笑着看着我，却使我局促不安。我忐忑地走近她，心脏猛烈地撞击着胸口，连气息都变得不平稳。

“咱听到你的愿望了哦。”

果然被她听见了，我尴尬地伸手摸了摸她的头。

“好好吃饭呀，希。”

平复了一下心情，我挨着她坐下。

“啊，那个……今天你很好看。”

“每年新年都要穿成这样……好看是好看，就是超麻烦的，咱神官要帮咱弄好久。”

看来神明在这一点上和人类一样，都会用崭新来迎接新一年。

“会很冷啊，不到主殿那边去吗？”

夜间的温度还很低，况且她还坐在这么空荡荡的地方。

“那里很吵，在清净点的地方能听到人们的祈愿。”

“可是人很多啊，不可能全部听完的吧……”

“作为神，必须要听清楚人们的心声……你要听听看吗？”

“诶？可以吗？”

能听见人们的愿望……Хорошо，听起来就像是超能力什么的。

“可以哟……绘里亲的新年特别福利。”

说着，她凑近我，额头贴上我的额头。我的周围似乎在一瞬间充盈着她温暖的气息，重叠的温度使这寒夜都不再寒冷了。

这样暧昧的举动我本应该害羞的。

可是她所谓的“人们的愿望”似乎就像是一堆庞大的数据信息涌进我的大脑里，堵塞住了所有的血管。什么声音都有，并且它们都像是经过扬声器处理，尖锐得刺耳。

愿望？倒不如说是欲望，无数人的各种各样的要求被提出，本来以为是美好的东西，可是那些愿望叫嚣着、最后全变成了噪音。希望太过于强烈，反而成了一种压抑。

糟透了，这种感觉。自己就仿佛活在一个杂乱无章的世界了，无数的人踢着你的脑袋，他们喃喃不断的愿望挤尽了大脑中的氧气。

坚持了不到五秒钟，我依靠本能抽开了身子。

我大口地喘着气，顾不上冷空气刺得喉咙发痛，直到空白的大脑逐渐恢复意识。

“你、你很难受对吧？”

她微笑着摇头。

又是那种惹人火大的笑容，一定是在说谎吧，这个人果然温柔得让人生气。

“难受就好好说出来啊！希，不要总是逞强！”

我几乎是吼着说出那种话，因为那一刻我是多么厌恶新年，厌恶在这里的所有人、包括自己，他们高兴时而希却要独自承受痛苦。

“本来就习惯了啊，而且咱啊，是福神呢，一定要好好回报这一年祈祷的人们，不然辜负了他们，他们就不会相信咱，然后彻底忘记，那时候咱也会消失。”

“但是很过分啊！为什么一定要到这里来、许下什么‘想要钱’、‘想快点升职’这种心愿，那些都是要看自己的啊。”

可是自己也在刚刚许下了“考试顺利”这样同类性质的心愿，我就是那些人中的一个，还有什么资格说别人。

“对不起。”

我为我的心愿向希道歉，而且刚刚对她太粗鲁了。

“咱其实很高兴哦，绘里亲是这么多年第一次为我许愿的人。”

什么啊，那种也能算是愿望吗？我只是希望她能像个普通女孩一样活着而不是承载着所有人的希冀永生。

她，果然太温柔了啊。

我伸手将她抱住，呼吸之间、尽是她的气息。

“我能看见你，所有我永远永远不会忘记你。”

“希，我喜欢你。”

没有考虑之后的情况，自己的告白就在这种时候中脱口而出，因为实在不能忍受了、她被别人包括自己伤害。知道自己可能不够格，但还是想传递给她、自己真实的心情。

“咱知道哦，从那天晚上开始你就怪怪的了，并且这几天你的焦虑和不安咱都感受到了。”

“咱想陪在你身边，用自己的方式安慰你、鼓励你，但是——”

然后她轻轻地推开我。

“对不起，咱无法回应你。”

“咱是神，你是人，仅从这一点来说，咱们就……不可能、对吧？”

不知何时她的手里多出来那条围巾——再那个雪天第一次相遇时我围给她的水蓝色围巾。

被叠的整整齐齐的，她又将它展开，仔细地给我围上，就像那时的我一样。

“天很冷，你早点回去，我还有事。”

说完，她朝着灯火通明的主殿方向走去，留我在这沉寂的黑暗中，还有未开花的樱花树点缀着这夜的凄冷。

寒夜里的风卷走了残存的她的温暖，我低下头、围巾上尽数是她的气息。

【TBC】


	7. Chapter 7

告白被拒绝的我，把难得的假期时光全部塞进了被窝里。  


  
家里人看到我的状况很担心，一再问我需不需要去医院，我马马虎虎地说明了只是因为学习压力过大而导致了疲倦后他们才终于松口气。

  
  
明明短暂的假期好像被无休止地拉长了，终于熬到了收假，妮可见了我之后吓了一跳，说我“突然带上了社会人的气息”。  


  
以前的我肯定是要吐槽她的，不过现在我并没有那个气力。我坐下来，从书包里拿出在便利店买的面包，递给他。  


  
“买多了，给你。”  


  
习惯真可怕啊，现在买早餐也会不自觉地多买一份。  


  
“很奇怪啊你，是不是因为要成年了父母不给压岁钱才……”  


  
不想搭理她，我拿出资料开始复习。现在更重要的事是考试才对，我只想快点考试毕业，只要能逃离这里远远的什么都好。

  
  
毕竟生来第一次的勇敢就这样夭折了。  


  
希说得对。她是高高在上的神明，而我只是这苇原中国的凡夫俗子。  


  
是我太心急了，以至于现在连见一面都觉得尴尬。真是的，那个时候的我在想些什么啊，这么说话都不过脑子了啊？

  
  
算了，先把这件事放一放，总之先把考试过了再说。  


  
聪明可爱的小绘里，振作起来了！  


  
“绘里，书你拿反了。”  


  
“……”  
  
  
————————————————————————  
果然我还是高估了自己，自己并没有想象中的那么强大，失恋后的糟糕心情始终影响着正常生活。  


  
上课时发呆被点名，作业也没好好完成，然后被班主任找去好好的说教了一番。  


  
“绘里啊，最近心不在焉的，心情不好？”  
结束了与班主任的交谈，屁股刚挨到板凳上，妮可就凑过来问我。  


  
“没什么……”  


  
“失恋了？”  


  
喂你是有读心术吗？  


  
“一直都没有恋爱，何谈失恋？”  


  
“别撒谎了，妮可可是当姐姐的，弟妹的心情是很了解的。”  


  
喂我和你是同龄人吧。  


  
“况且我的处境现在跟你差不多啦。”  


  
对面那家伙的声音低了下去，刚刚还那么元气突然就有点悲伤了。我意识到她肯定有什么心事，作为友人还是关心一下比较好。

  
  
“唔，怎么了？”  


  
“我拒绝了小真姬。”  


  
“为什么？在一起不是挺好的吗？”  


  
我着实有些惊讶，虽然她们俩平时总吵架，但旁观者清，是个人都看得出来她们到底有多在意彼此。  


  
“我要毕业了，她才一年级……况且我们身份差距太大了。”  


  
确实，单从这一点来说，妮可和我就是“一丘之貉”，喜欢的人都是明亮却遥不可及的星辰。只不过相比起来，她要理智的多，知道是深渊就开始后退，而我还一直傻傻地往下跳。  


  
“恋爱犹如绚丽的烟火，散得四分五裂才是美啊。”  


  
她的自嘲像一把刀插进我的心脏里。  


  
我认输，这个人不值得同情。  


  
烦躁地揉着太阳穴，这时同班同学走过来告诉我有人找，妮可又来了精神，向后门看了一眼，又惊愕地转回来看着我。 

  
“绘里，你该不会喜欢那个二年级弓道主力吧……”  


  
二年级？弓道部主力？妮可的简单描述竟然让我还有点印象。好像是叫园田……对，园田海未，在学校很有人气，我往后门看了一眼，果然是园田。  


  
我和她并没有什么交情，她只来学生会送过几次文件，还是副会长接的，她来找我干什么？不过，我还挺想感谢她的，自从她来了之后，就帮我分担了一半的loveletters。  


  
“绘里，你们在一起是想把学校搞得腥风血雨吗？”  


  
“别乱说，我不认识她。”  


  
给了妮可一记手刀后，我走出教室，看见园田毫不畏惧地站在三年级的走廊里，而且看着我的眼神好像……好像有点凶狠。

  
  
我打了个寒颤。更不妙的是，过路的女生们看见我出来后都停下来围观。  


  
趁人少早点问问有什么事情，我可不想出风头。  


  
“那个，有什么事吗？”  


  
“你好，我叫园田海未，是希的神官，请多指教。”  


  
看来又来了个大麻烦。  
  
  
——————————————————————  
我忐忑地给园田倒了一杯茶水。  


  
上午的时候我让她放学后再来找我，放学后我没等到她就直接回家了，结果发现她一直守在我家门口。  


  
太可怕了这个人，不仅把我家地址调查清楚了，还有我家几口人、父母职业什么的都一清二楚。

  
  
她端正地坐在桌前，好像正经的武士，腰上别着长刀，随时要抽出来砍了我似的。  


  
“我就开门见山了，你，喜欢希对吧？”  


  
果然要问我这种问题，毕竟是要照顾希起居的人，开门见山也不学社会人再迂回一下……等等，这怎么有点像见家长之类的？  


  
“是。”  
心里小小的吐槽了一番，我也不含糊地回答了她。  


  
“那么请你离开。”  


  
“好。”

“诶？”  


她对于我的直接应答感到惊讶，似乎是因为我没按套路出牌。她皱紧了眉头。  


  
“你就不反抗一下吗？不为自己争取一下吗？”  


  
争取什么？这又不是言情小说，你不跟我在一起我就一哭二闹三上吊。拜托，园田神官你醒醒好不好？  


  
“我都被拒绝了，还恬不知耻地做这些干嘛？”  


  
“差劲。”  


  
“喂礼貌点，我可是前辈。”  


  
我拍了拍桌子，略有不爽。  


  
“你没资格说我。你知不知道你很麻烦，自从希认识你之后，她就一天比一天讨厌吃神馔了，举止越来越随便，到处乱跑不受规矩。”  


  
“不论是不是神，想怎样都是她的自由才对吧？”  


  
“那只是人类的生活方式，散漫、懒惰，她是神，必须要得到最好的指引，而你是在带她偏离正轨。”  


对不起我难道看错了你不是人类？不要贬低自己好不好？  


  
这小鬼果然如希所说，严厉得要死，大概“仁义礼智信”是她的终身发展目标吧。  


  
“你作为神官，自己跑了之后，害她受冻挨饿，我照顾了她，你应该感谢我啊。”  


  
“我没料想到她的生活能力那么差。还有你不要带她去吃垃圾食品，跑出去过别人的节日，这样破坏了规矩我会很困扰的。”  


  
“希她是神，但也是个女孩子啊，她有时候也会很痛苦。你作为她身边最亲近的人难道不知道吗？”  


  
“我知道，但痛苦才能使她成长，使她看的更明白。”  


  
“喂你再这么说，毕业以后我立马带她会俄罗斯！”  


  
“你！”  


  
我和园田海未互相瞪着对方，气氛紧张到了极点。这个人，真是令人火大。如果她真的真的再多讲一句，我马上就到神社带走希。  


  
我原以为我们会在这种剑拔弩张的局势中继续争论，她却首先收回自己的杀气，叹了一声。  


  
“去追她。”  


  
“诶？”  


  
我的耳朵出问题了？  


  
“希她很喜欢你，你去追她吧。”  


  
我没听错吧……坚守立场啊，园田神官。  


  
“放弃就是放弃，不然我会耽误她的。”  


  
“你不应该是那种人，学生会长。”  


  
“园田神官，恋爱犹如绚丽的烟火，散得四分五裂才是美啊。”  
“随便你怎么想我是什么样人，我已经不想来第二次了。”  


“差劲。”  


  
“……总之再考试没结束之前不要来找我，我不想耗费大量精力在这种事上。”

  
“好吧，不过有一件事我要提醒你。”  
“如果你还犹豫不前的话，你会忘掉她的。”  
  
  
【TBC】  



	8. Chapter 8

园田海未的话似乎就是什么非得应验的诅咒，我开始记不起希了。

一开始我只单纯地以为是学习压力过大导致的遗忘，所以努力想一下也就好了。后来这种症状逐渐加重，有时候在座位上呆坐好一阵，想破头，脑海中才隐约浮现出一个“希”字。

我变得惶恐不安，明明信誓旦旦地说过“不会忘记”之类的话，而现在我就要成为一个食言者了。可是愈紧张就愈不容易记起来，我干脆拿笔在各种地方写下她的名字，这样看到的话能回忆起就轻松了很多。

不可以忘记啊。忘记自己喜欢的人也真的够差劲。

焦躁和恐惧影响了我的复习，我觉得考试很不妙。

可在考试那天，试卷传到手中时，之前的焦虑消失了。

我闻到了她的香味，似乎是从很远的地方飘来，纯粹、带着雪的清寒。

“你的愿望我听见了。”

我听到她干净清晰的嗓音，在这个雪还未融尽、春天迟迟未来的季节里，犹如春风，给人们无数恩惠。

不可以忘记啊。

“希。”

心中默念着她的名字，我拿起笔，在考卷上写下我的名字。

——————————————————————————

考试全部结束的第二天，我竟然一点也回想不起考卷上的内容。

我认为自己睡糊涂了，去浴室用冷水不停地拍脸，还是没有什么用。最多只记得一点关于某个神明的事情。

是哪里供奉着的神呢？好像有名字，是叫希。

直觉告诉我是这样，但我不清楚为什么自己会知道神明的名字，并且在念出口时，我的心脏会为这三个简单的音节更加用力地跳动。

她似乎就在我的身边，而我即将跌入忘却的深谷。

————————————————————

两周之后去学校看成绩，我顺利达到了理想大学的分数线。

妮可也神奇的达到了自己的目标，她打电话过来问我是否要出门去玩。

还有一个多月毕业，考试完后基本上就没了课，我在家里也没什么事，就爽快地答应了。

“去神社吧，学校那边那个。”

妮可问我有没有想去的地方，我脱口而出。最近总想到那边去，直觉告诉我丢失的记忆可以在那里寻回，趁着今天可以去看一看。

“哈？很无聊诶，妮可我……”

懒得听她嚷嚷，我摁掉电话。

说起来，我前段时间天天都往哪里跑，到底是为谁呢？那里是有什么人吗？

“绘里，这里很无聊啊……怎么不先上去？”

嘴上抱怨着的妮可还是过来了，似乎猜到了我等了一小会儿了。

我确实很早来了，不知为什么想上去时，却不敢迈出一步。就这样呆呆地望着陡长的台阶，直到妮可来。

“这里……有神吗？”

“喂，放尊重点！”

她重重地拍了下我的肩，试图想把精神涣散的我拉回来。

“考试都结束了，精神还是那么不好，究竟怎么了？”

她担忧地望望我，然后拿手背贴在我的额头上，又被我一巴掌打开。

“别闹，我好得很……我问你，有一个很重要的人，而自己快要忘记了，是不是糟透了？”

“你忘记谁了？这里的巫女姐姐，还是补习班的少女？”

补习班的女孩……我对这个谎言有印象，但我又是为谁撒了这个谎？

“那个女孩子……是叫什么名字？”

我按住妮可的肩膀，把她吓了一跳。本来她就把我的问题当玩笑话，可我又正经地追问其她来，这使她犯了难。

“我怎么知道呀，你又没仔细说过……”

“……可恶！”

我揉揉头发，丝毫记不起来。我抱着头蹲下身子。

“喂，绘里！”

妮可不知所措，只能尽最大力拉着我的手臂把我从地上攥了起来。

“给我说说吧，你到底发生了什么。”

——————————————————————————

她明亮的如星辰，她遥远的如星辰。

连续几个晚上，梦里会出现她，记得起的只是“她”，脑中总有一道堵口将记忆的河流堵塞起来。

“来。”

妮可带着我到了公园，然后去买了热饮，塞到我的手里。我坐在长椅上，看着对面湖面上漂浮的冰，她挨着我坐下。

隔着杯子，手心感受到了热度，却使我又焦躁起来。

“我……记不起来了……好像有一个人始终在我心里，我却什么都记不起来了。”  
“不知道她的名字，看不清她的容貌，她好像一直在缥缈中。”

我不知道怎么跟妮可描述那样的绝望，费尽全力却不可得。

“是做梦了吗？可能是记忆紊乱？”

她也被我没头脑的叙述搞得晕头转向。

“我也觉得是因为压力太大了，但很多时候，做一些事情，好像身边总会那个人，比如说……”

“比如说？”

“买早餐总要买双份，路过烤肉店想进去，晚上回家在路上汇自言自语起来……很荒唐是吧？”

我低头苦笑，两只手紧紧抱住杯子。

“是有点，我觉得你应该好好休息一下……但真的认为重要的话，不要随便放弃就好。”

想破脑子安慰了我几句，她也没辙了，毕竟她也有自己的恋爱难题。

考试之后我的心总是空的。明明春天快要到了，可我周围好像还是一片白色。

到底是谁呢？夜晚的梦中，我能见到她的身影，在自己奔跑到终于可以触及她的位置时，她犹如雪，消融了。

等等啊，我只想问问：

“最近有没有吃好？”

为什么是这样奇怪可笑的问题？

我捧起热饮，喝了一口——

巧克力啊。

世界好像开始颠转，眼前是无数彩灯在黑夜中闪烁着，街道边放着圣诞歌，挂着饰品的高大冷杉树旋转着，巧克力在我嘴里融化，舌尖触到了无尽的可可浓郁。

对面的那个人，在纷繁中看不清脸，但稍稍俯身，能嗅到她身上似雪的清香，不同于我的甜腻。

那是我喜欢她的第一个夜晚。她喂给我的巧克力似乎还藏在腹中，她指尖的温度灼伤了我。

她遥远无际，宛如星辰，但我喜欢她。我不知道她是谁，但我喜欢她。

我喜欢了一个我忘掉的人，记忆的河流永远被堵在墙的另一端，我这边却快要干涸了。

【TBC】


	9. Chapter 9

三月的毕业典礼时，樱花已经开了，散在了校园的各个角落。  


  
春天终归是带来了些许温暖，阳光也一天比一天也有精神。人们都活在暖色中，而我还是忘却着，活在这般斑白的世界里，辜负了这样好的春光。  


  
毕业典礼之前碰见了妮可，她看我不怎么精神，塞给我一颗用彩色纸包装的巧克力糖。  


  
“恭喜毕业，绘里，踏入社会好好爱惜自己哦Nico~”  


  
说着向我比划了她那不知从哪里学的、奇怪的手势  


  
“我还有大学四年！”  


  
虽然用着严厉的语气反驳了她，但我还是轻柔地摸了摸拿小个子的头，尽管从旁边经过的红头发小鬼恰巧看到了这一幕而炸了毛。  


  
“一起去礼堂吧。”  


  
本来因为被摸头而想发作的她也瞟到了真姬后忍住了，默默承受了她最讨厌的身高歧视。  


  
“嗯。”  


  
她有些闷闷不乐，我也不怎么好说她们的事。对着真姬点了点头，我随着妮可去了礼堂。  


  
  
  
毕业典礼总是那么冗长繁琐，除了那个新晋的学生会长。  


  
她姓高坂，是由多个部门推选来的，是个自来熟并且一个不折不扣的笨蛋。上台发言的时候摔了一跤，话筒拿掉了，稿子念错了……连我自己都不相信她是竞选得票最多的，这中间是有黑幕吗？不过，她倒是为这个严肃的仪式制造了笑点。  


  
但是说来奇怪，第一次见面时她就扑上来抱住我，到处嗅了好久。我费大力才把身上这只扯开，我后退几步以免她又扑上来。  


  
“绘里酱身上有我喜欢的味道。”  


  
你是犬科动物吗？才第一次见面就别那么直接叫名字，好歹我还是个前辈。  


  
我抬起手臂闻了闻衬衫，只有洗衣液的薰衣草香啊。我疑惑地看了看她，她的眼睛里似乎闪着亮光，总觉得后面还摇着小尾巴。  


  
嘛，相处久了这个后辈其实还不错，工作有干劲，只是热情过头了。  


  
“那么，在最后祝各位前辈在未来里一帆风顺，鹏程万里。”  


高坂终于结束了发言，我松了口气。这一项顺利了，之后似乎就没什么可担心的了。  


  
但是我的高中生活，也就在这樱花盛开之际结束了。  


每天单调重复的生活，是否有哪一天是完完整整地被改变过了呢？  


  
好像是有那么一个人，在某个和往常一样的冬天里为我装上了不一样的灯。  


  
  
——————————————————————————————  
典礼完毕，我刚出了会场，那只橙毛就扑了过来。  


  
“绘里酱，怎么样？我表现的好不好？”  


  
穗乃果蹭来蹭去。  


“啊咧？她的味道，不在了……”  


  
穗乃果居然乖乖地松开了我，垂着头有些失落。她？我身上有其他人的味道？妈妈还是亚里莎？  


  
“穗乃果！”  


  
那个声线……我偏偏头果然看见了园田海未，忍不住扶额。  


  
等等，我为什么对园田感到头痛？说起来她好像之前去过我家，不过是为什么呢？学生会的事情？但是她好像自己对学生会不感兴趣，被推荐了也不参加竞选，最后是因为怕穗乃果惹事而加入了。  


  
她盯着我好一阵，眼神略为复杂，叹了口气。  


  
“你果然……”  


  
诶叹什么气啊，难不成我长的令你不满意为我前途担忧吗？  


  
“恭喜毕业，绚濑前辈。”  


  
她朝我鞠了一躬，然后拉着穗乃果打算走人。  


  
“园田，等等！”  
话不说完吊人胃口这种人最讨厌了。  


  
“你是不是来过我家？”  


  
“是的。”  


  
“……我们说过些什么吗？”  


  
园田看着我不说话，我有些尴尬。别那么盯着我我不是脑子有问题！  


  
“抱歉，我最近不知怎么了，记忆力衰退的厉害，所以……”  


  
“是不是明明知道有一个人非常非常重要却始终记不起来？”  


  
“诶？是、是的……”  


  
“是不是很清楚自己喜欢那个人却不知道她叫什么她长什么样？”  


看来她知道些什么。  


  
“请告诉我，我究竟是怎么了。”  


  
想知道。虽然更想凭借自己的力量去挖掘自己的记忆，但尝试了一个多月后什么线索都没找到。现在无论是用怎样的方法我都必须想起。  


  
“我侍奉的神明，叫希。”  


  
……希。  


  
三个简单的音节像是刻在心底的印记，念起来似乎耗掉了自己所有的气力。  


  
不过火苗终于点上了炸药的引线上，堵口要被炸开了，记忆的洪水会突然卷来，冲的我不知所措。  


  
我扔下毕业证书，拔腿就往校外跑。  


  
“海未酱，她跑掉了呢。”  


  
“因为她记起来了。”  


  
“是不是就不用我掳她去希那里了？”  


  
园田捡起地上的毕业证书，细心地将它卷好。  


  
“嗯，之后就把这个给她送回去，顺便道个喜。”  
  
  
————————————————————————  
我真是个混蛋。  


忘掉什么不好，偏要忘掉她。之前为什么要一直犹豫不决，还不如厚脸皮再一次迈开步子。  


  
她还在吗？她会生我的气吗？  


  
对不起，对不起。我这次一定好好说明我的心情，请再等一下，神明大人。  


  
毕竟我实在不想让自己仅此的爱恋化为无果的树。所以请认真听听我的声音，神明大人。  
  


  
  
一路跑过来很不好受，但是也顾不上那么多了，我撑着膝盖使劲踹了两口，然后大跨步迈上了台阶。  


  
神社前只有几个巫女在打扫着地面，希并不在。  


  
我知道她在哪，我又能闻到她的香味，和记忆里不同，今天是带着樱花的香气。  


  
回归的、属于她的的香气使我热了眼眶，我很高兴同时也畏惧着。  


  
绕到了偏殿的后面，那片开阔平地种着的樱花树，今天终于全开了呢。  


  
我也终于看见了她，就像在十二月初的那个夹着雪的早晨，我看见了饥肠辘辘的她，在雪天里、美好得充实了我的生命。  


  
“希。”  


  
到底是多久多久没喊出她的名字，生涉得就像第一次读古文那样拗口。  


  
“来了啊。”  


  
她似乎早有预料，站在满是粉色花瓣的草地上，祖母绿色中噙着笑意。  


  
“对不起。”  


  
“没关系啦，遗忘是件在寻常不过的事情，咱呢，也习惯了。”  


  
她对我笑得温柔，语气也像是带着理解，它们却像一根针扎着我的心脏。  


  
为什么还那么温柔？稍稍斥责我一下啊，不然我会更加无地自容。  


  
到处寻觅，经历了得与失，撇开了所有疑虑、不安，终于站在她的面前，这次一定要传达到啊。

  
  
“我喜欢你。”  


  
“咱之前不是说过嘛，不可能的，绘里亲。”  


  
“我知道你也喜欢我。”  


  
我说这话时清楚地看见她抖了下身子，然后她脸红了。  


  
“咱没说过。”  


  
“海未跟我说的。”  


  
“那个小鬼！”  


  
她吃了瘪，低头把玩着不知从哪里变出来的簪子。  


  
“我想照顾你。”  


  
“不要，咱有海未了。”  


  
喜欢的女孩告诉自己已经有其他人在照顾她不需要自己时确实太难受了，所以听到她这话我心里闷闷的说不出滋味。  


  
“我会带你去吃烤肉，带你出去玩。”  


  
“不要。”  


  
“……和我在一起吧，希，求你啦。我不想再忘掉你第二遍了。”  
我弯下腰请求道，也明白她有些闹脾气，毕竟我这种人害她担心了那么久。能和她在一起的话，其余的任何事都暂时不想做考虑。  


  
“……和咱在一起的话，会有各种麻烦找来的。”  


  
“没关系，我会学会应付。”  


  
“咱很麻烦的。”  


  
“这件事我体验过了，但我觉得你那样很可爱。”  


  
“咱没钱，不会做家务，生活能力差，只能待在这儿。”  


  
“大学期间我会打工在这边租房住，你要什么我就给你买过来。”  


  
我直起腰板，装出“完全不用担心”的样子，其实心里面在细细地盘算着之后在不依赖父母的情况下的日子怎么过。  


  
“咱不可能只爱你一个人。”  


  
是啊，她是神。她必须喜爱的，还有这个不怎么讨人喜爱的世界。  


  
“那就多分我一点点。”  


  
我盯着她，紧张地捏着衣角，背上黏着一层汗，而她不作回应，继续玩着那簪子。  


  
“……咱饿了，最近没吃好。”  


  
我从校服上装口袋里掏出早上妮可给我的巧克力糖，剥开包装纸喂给她。然后稍微低下身子，毫不留情地吻上她的嘴唇。  


  
今天的巧克力不如圣诞夜的纯正，但是比任何一次的巧克力都还要甜腻。  


  
我没有深入，最终只索要了一个浅浅的吻。其实这些也都足够了。  


  
“抱歉，我也没怎么吃好。”  


  
她捂着嘴往后退了几步。  


  
“咱还以为你是好孩子。”  


  
“我今天毕业，算是成年了吧。”  


  
她向我吐吐舌头，然后凑过来抱住我。突如其来的樱花的香气使我恍惚，我回抱住她，怕她又突然溜走。

  
就像在自己记忆里的那个她，躲在我所看不见的时间狭缝里。  


“喜欢你——还你的。”  


“谢谢你，神大人。”  
  
  
  
【TBC】


	10. 终

升上大学后，找工作和租房子这两件事占据了我每天的大半行程，时间变得拥挤。

费尽千辛万苦终于找到了一份兼职工作，适合独居的公寓也租到了，时间一下子又空了出来。

这段时间里神社也没经常去，见希的时间也不多，而且因为这件事海未还专门打电话过来痛骂了我一番，我心里也很愧疚，告诉她搬进公寓后就去找希。

刚搬进公寓的晚上，希居然自己找上门来。她提着一个小行李箱，看见我后一脸委屈和难过。

“咱找了你好久。”

糯糯的嗓音带着疲惫和不愉悦。找到房子后，我没有通知希公寓的位置，她能找到也是费了很长时间。我心里当然也不是滋味，只好低下头说“对不起”。

“和你住，可以吗？”

我也猜到了她会提这个要求，所以在她说出口时我就牵着她进了屋子。

“不是说不能离开神社吗？跑出来没事？”

“现在更多是想和你在一起......不可以吗？”

“当然不是。”

怎么说呢，有点高兴，希愿意将自己托付给我，我当然要照顾她。想抱住她时，但我又觉得自己身上带着打扫粘上的灰尘味，不好意思靠近她。

“希，我先去洗个澡，你到客厅里坐会儿。”

她应了一声，然后乖乖地坐下来，双手搭在膝上，坐的端端正正。

“怎么了？这么紧张啊？”

“第一次到别人家，不知道该怎么办。”

这么诚实的答案惹我笑了两声，伸手拨开她因为汗水而稍稍黏湿的刘海，凑上去吻了下她的额头。

“没关系，等一下下我就好。”

  
————————————————  
洗完澡出来，希已经躺在沙发上睡着了，不大的客厅里充盈着她特殊的香味。

“真是随便啊。”

洗澡没用多长时间，我想她一定是非常疲倦。我走过去，看见她安静的睡颜、带着微笑，心中生出难言的温软，手绕到她的膝下，将她抱了起来。

好轻，明明给她吃了那么多东西却不见长，真是不划算的投资。

抱起来的时候把她吵醒了，她眯着眼睛向我怀里缩了缩。我收手将她圈紧。

明明知道她很寂寞，海未也因为进入三年级，照顾她的时间大大缩短。将近一个月把她孤零零地留在神社，我真是太不合格了。

她好像又猜到我的心思，伸手环住我的后颈，唇贴近我的耳旁。

“没关系哦。”

唉，神明什么的果然好麻烦啊。

“对不起，以后再也不会出现这种情况了。一起住吧，希。”

  
————————————————  
之后的生活逐渐步入正轨，大致每天都是上学、打工、陪希。希喜欢呆在家里，几乎会把全部的上午时光用来睡觉，下午一般会干些稀奇古怪的事，把房间弄得乱糟糟的，迎接我的归来。

这样的相处模式让我有点头大。早上去叫她起床时还会被她扔来枕头，中午必须赶回来做午饭，打完工还要来收拾凌乱的房间，晚上是她的主场，还得不厌其烦地哄她睡觉。

大学认识的朋友的邀请从来没去过，问起我急匆匆回去的原因，只能回答他们：“家里养了猫咪，离开太久了不好。”

可是猫咪都比那家伙好啊，神社也不怎么去，完全是失业人员啊喂！

晚上回家看见厨房像被轰炸过似的，我惊慌失措地找到希，发现她还安安稳稳地躺在沙发上睡着。手上粘着小麦粉，该不会又在厨房里搞生化武器了吧。

我叹了口气，从浴室接来热水，用毛巾给她擦干净脸蛋和手。

“绘里里，你回来啦……又给你添麻烦了，对不起。”

她抱住我，贴在耳边的话带着点鼻音、说得不太清楚，本来还想做个严格的教育者，但面对她我的心又软了下来，拍了拍她的脑袋。

“没关系，下次小心点。”

算了，反正也该习惯了，多这一次也无所谓，只要她没事就行了。

  
————————————————  
周末的时候和希一起去了超市，买调味料的时候听见了异常熟悉的声音。

我推着购物车挪了下位置，果然看见了不远处的妮可，出乎意料的是旁边站着真姬。

我就说最近妮可不联系我的原因，原来是忙着恋爱去了啊。不过现在这个情况有点糟糕，两个人站在肉类区的冷柜前，吵得不可开交，仔细听一下，大概是因为该买降价的还是贵一点的牛肉。妮可主张节俭，而真姬怕她吃坏肚子强硬要求买贵的。

这两个人啊，总是口是心非，明明眼里清清楚楚映着的全是对方。不过现在能看到她们这么活力就好了。

希这时抱着大堆零食走过来，看见我呆呆的，把东西放进购物车里然后问我怎么了。

“希啊，有些人说不出喜欢，但还是会尽全力用自己的方式表达，只是有点绕弯。”

她顺着我的视线望去，也看见了那两个吵架的人，转过来扯了扯我的袖子，笑着对我说：

“她们会幸福的。”

我掏出手机，飞快地给妮可发了条短信。

“你得到了我家神明的祝福。”

我没去打扰她们，推车默默走开了。回家后果然看见妮可回我的短信。

“有病。”

————————————————  
时间走得很快，不知不觉又入冬了。

我对时间没什么实感，直到十一月末天上开始冒雪的时候才反应过来已经进入冬天了。

十二月初的某一天，早上起床后希已经离开了。墙上被撕的快要到底的日历暗示着新年又要到了，常在家的希也变的忙碌起来，经常要到神社去。突然空下来的屋子，有时候一个人也怪寂寞的，不过她终于能意识到自己的本职工作也是太好了。

这么早出门的话，我想她也应该没吃早餐。反正上午也没课，就去神社看看吧。

当初选公寓的时候，为了方便到神社，就租到了离神社近、但离学校有点远的地方。结果希又跑来和我一起住，每天上学、回家真是麻烦死了。

出门的时候还飘着小雪，路上走着几个穿熟悉制服的高中生。我记起来一年前那个也带着雪花的早晨，偷偷摸摸地进了神社想为考试祈福，结果我遇见了那片白色中的希。

以前我总觉得时光漫长、磨不过去，但遇见她之后，逐渐发觉每天都不太够了。

跟她在一起，虽然有时候很头疼，但真的好幸福。打工结束走在黑夜中，满当当心里都是她，再也不畏惧所谓黑暗，因为她就是光。

  
————————————————  
在便利店买了早餐出来后，路上的高中生也多了起来。

熟悉的制服使我有点感伤。高中啊，和妮可打打闹闹的日子也很想念呢。

正在念旧的时候，看见了街对面的园田海未。虽然有点不礼貌，但还是放弃了向她打招呼的想法，不然看到我又是一阵叨叨。

和她错开了点，才看见她的内侧走着一个可爱的女孩子，亚麻色长发，校服和海未不同，看样子是其它学校的。

两条街隔得不远，视力极好的我看清楚了海未和身边人对话时的眼神，温和的不像样。

好啊，园田海未，你把工作的时间全缩在别的女孩子身上。

园田海未，表里不一。

下定结论，我朝她走了过去。

  
“园田神官。”

她停下脚步，瞥了我一眼，转头对旁边的女孩子说：“这是绘里，我之前提过的。”

“你好，我是南小鸟。”

声音细细的，听起来很悦耳。长相也属于符合声线那种，很可爱，瞳色跟海未的有点相近，只不过跟旁边那人眼神里突然恶狠狠的光比起来，要柔和了不知多少。

“你好。”

“小鸟是负责神明在盛会上礼装的，希的新年和服全是由她设计的。还有你别总是盯着人家看。”

跟别人说话不看着对方难不成看你啊。

“谢谢，真是麻烦你了。”

“客气啦，绘里桑。希酱穿什么都很好看哦，所以适合她的衣服很好做的。”

听到自家神明被夸赞，有点小骄傲，更加挺直了背。看到旁边海未，不耐烦地盯着我，好像是我打搅了她的大好时光。

算了，也帮帮她好了。

“那个，小鸟酱啊，海未其实也挺好哦，除了我对别人温柔有礼貌，又很会照顾人，弓道部主力，在学校喜欢她的女生数不过来呢。”

小鸟有些愣，大概是没反应过来我这段无厘头的话吧。而旁边的海未的脸已经变得通红了。

“闭嘴，你这人……算了，小鸟我们先走。你给我照顾好希。”

说着便拉着小鸟快步向前走，走出一小段距离后，又转头看我一眼，杀气毕现。

虽然有点后怕，但能把海未推销出去就太好了，耳边也能轻松一大截了。

拎着早餐很快就到了神社前，那道长长有点陡的台阶，永远都是令人最头疼的地方，加之上面积累的雪还没开始被清扫。

小心翼翼地跑了上去，看见了独自拿着扫帚打扫积雪的希。很认真，不像在家里的半分钟热度。

“希，怎么只你一个人？”

“咱让海未给巫女们放了一天假……是不是带了吃的来？”

她看见我手中的便利店口袋，眼睛一下子亮了，扔下扫帚来拿口袋。

“喂喂，现把手上工作做完再说其他的。”

“不要。”

她拿出买的面包，很快吃完。没变呢，跟一年前那个饿坏的她还一个德性。

“今年新年会来这里吧？”

新年将近了，那个全世界人欢庆而她独自痛苦的日子快要来了，自从上次之后，我对于新年就少了很多期待。因为那件事，希以为我是再也不会来了。

“不来这里又到哪里去呢？”

她高兴地抱住我，凉凉的手放在我的颈间取暖。我也不抵抗，随着她任性。

“难受的话，一定、一定要给我说哦。”

“没关系，而且咱想听听你的愿望。”

我的愿望啊……好像从升入大学后就一直没想过想要什么、想做什么。能想到的事，全部是关于她的。

“一直在一起吧，希。”

她嘟起嘴，不满的舞了舞手中的扫帚。

“狡猾，提前讲出来了！你要带咱吃烤肉当赔偿。”

我笑着点点头。

  
————————————————  
大晦日晚上，和父母亲还有妹妹一同吃了晚饭，我就先离开了。

海未不断地在手机里催我快点带希到神社来换衣服。我急匆匆地回家之后，那家伙居然还在卧室里补觉。

“希，起来啦，大家都在等你。”

她爬起来，揉着眼睛不满地应了一声，然后又倒了下去。

“想听海未教训你吗？”

这招奇有效，她终于起来了，虽然不开心占了多数。

“新年快乐。”

然后在她在玄关换鞋时，我把自己那条水蓝色围巾给她围上，然后她回赠给我一个带着冬天气息却温暖的吻。

神社外面已经有很多人了，希牵着我，在一步一步登上台阶时，我又想到了以前的事。

一开始不觉得自己会喜欢上这个麻烦的神明，但相处之后又不得不承认她有多么温柔。一年前的圣诞夜，在巧克力和雪中，明白了自己的心意。

告白、又被拒绝，然后遗忘掉她，连自己都觉得残忍，恍恍惚惚到了毕业才通过他人之口想起她，满天樱色中，找到了她。

不会再忘记了，你已经是我植入心底最温软的记忆。

我握紧她的手，走完了我讨厌的阶梯。

  
神社正中间的路被人们刻意避开——那是神明该走的路。

我松开她的手，往旁边走了一些。她明显不高兴了，想跑过来和我走在一起时，被我制止了。

“希，这下不行了哦，只有这条路，忍耐一下下。”

“那你往这边来点。”

我只好走近一些，她的手指又紧紧地重新扣进我的指缝间。

“许个愿吧，绘里。”

她望着我，透澈的祖母绿色中看见我的身影，当然也容纳着全世界。

“希就做个普通女孩吧，不要管那么多。”

她皱着眉头无奈地笑了起来，好像有些烦恼。

“很难实现呢……不过你在身边的话，咱就是那样吧。”

“那我会一直在你身边的，神大人。你厌烦我的话，我会死缠烂打穷追不舍。”

“这话好像是咱说才对，你说起来怪怪的。”

她的眉头又舒展开来，脸上重新带上无忧的笑容。

“对了，给你这个，就当是预定你一辈子的定金吧。”

说着她从外套口袋里掏出一颗糖放进我的手心里——那是我与她初识送给她的微不足道的糖果。

用这样廉价的东西就把自己的一辈子卖了出去，真是麻烦啊。

但我还是将它收进自己的口袋。

“不予退订，不能违约，神大人。”

“咱知道，不用你多说。”

————————————————  
在新年的第一个月，神预订了我的一辈子。

时光不漫长，日历总是很快换新，一年的点点光阴是否都能如数加入回忆呢？我们的一辈子到底又抵得上你们记忆的多少？

神大人，在这个雪花未曾断过的季节里，是否也和我一样开始期待樱花的盛开了呢？

终有一天，我可能会早些离开，不过在那之前的所有日子里，请允许我待在你身边。

【END】


End file.
